


I Waited For You

by taylor_writes



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_writes/pseuds/taylor_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty goes to visit Jack, but Jack isn't there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bitty

It started with a half-formed idea, which turned into a 40-minute drive. Bitty sped through his history test, the first one to turn it in. He probably got half the answers wrong, but he didn’t really care. He was taking the rest of the day off to go and surprise Jack.

He knew Jack would be at practice for most of the afternoon, but wouldn’t it just be the greatest when he walked in after a long hard day and saw Bitty sitting on the couch? Bitty thought so. And so he ran back to the Haus, shoved a few things in a backpack, and he was off.

The drive wasn’t too bad, not with his special driving playlist, full of Beyoncé (but not the same ones from his baking playlist) and other happy pop songs. He sang along the whole way, planning his and Jack’s perfect night together. It had been a month or so since Jack had been able to visit, and Bitty realllllly missed his boyfriend.

He pulled into the parking lot and raced up the stairs, letting himself into the empty apartment. Jack had given him a key months ago, saying that it was as much Bitty’s home as it was his. And it was true. There were traces of both of them around the space. Bitty’s baking supplies in the kitchen, which Jack always kept fully stocked. Jack’s few hockey decorations, mostly pictures of his time at Samwell and his teammates on the Falconers, hung on the walls proudly. The pictures of Bitty were hung in his bedroom, just in case a teammate came to visit.

It was home.

Bitty arrived mid-afternoon, so he figured he had at least three hours before Jack would be done with practice. He sent a quick text.

_Hey sweetheart, hope your practice is going well. Thinking of you <3 _

Perfect. Now for a quick nap. He set an alarm to go off in two and a half hours, not wanting to still be asleep when Jack got home.

Home. Just thinking about it made him feel all happy inside. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was, with such an amazing boyfriend and great friends on the hockey team. Three years ago, he never would have imagined life being like this.

Exactly two and a half hours later, Bitty’s alarm goes off. Still no sign of Jack, no text or anything. Hmm. Maybe a quick tweet wouldn’t hurt.

@omgcheckplease: Silly hockey players and their ridiculously long practice schedules…

There. Hopefully Jack would see that and quit being busy. After all, he’s got an adorable boyfriend waiting at home (even though he doesn’t know it).

But the thing is, he doesn’t show up. After an hour, Bitty’s pacing back and forth wondering where Jack is and why he isn’t home yet. He thought he saw someone that looked like Jack coming up the stairs, but no. It was just some other guy. Not his Jack.

He calls and it goes to voicemail. Bitty doesn’t leave a message – doesn’t want to be that overly clingy boyfriend. Jack’s probably just out to dinner with the team or something. Bitty can wait.

He fixes himself something to eat in the kitchen and goes to watch something on TV. Surely Jack will be home by the time he’s done. But he’s not.

Bitty cleans the kitchen and puts the dishes away. Still no hockey boyfriend.

Normally, he’d start prep work on a pie (probably apple, Jack’s favorite) but he’d promised Jack that next time they’d bake it together. Jack had shown some interest in baking (!!!) and Bitty was not going to take that for granted. That boy was going to learn all about fillings and crusts and ovens.

So no pie yet. But soon. Because Jack would be back soon, right?

At some point Bitty just slumps over at the table, sadly humming to himself. He’s been here for eight hours. It’s nearly midnight. He’s too tired to drive back, and he already has everything he needs to stay the night, so he just sulks into the spare bedroom to get ready for bed.

But before he does, Bitty scribbles out a note to leave on the table for when/if Jack gets home.

_I waited for you_


	2. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack goes to visit Bitty, but Bitty isn't there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's a chapter two because apparently I can't stop writing.

Honestly, having a secret boyfriend was the worst thing ever. The team loved to tease him about all his phone calls and texts to the mysterious “Bitty,” his “girlfriend.” And he couldn’t correct them. And he hated it more than anything.

Bitty deserved better than this. Bitty deserved a boyfriend who was actually there with him. And that gave Jack the idea.

After practice, he kindly declined when Tater and the rest of the crew invited him out for dinner.

“Ah, Jack is going and visit his Bitty girlfriend,” Tater said knowingly.

“Shut up,” Jack replied, but he was smiling, like he always was when he thought of Bitty.

And he was smiling even more because in just a couple hours Bitty would be with him. Touching him. Kissing him. He couldn’t wait.

Jack was so excited that he didn’t even bother going home after practice. Bitty had stolen enough of his clothes, so he’d have something to wear. And maybe he’d finally get that soft sweater back, but probably not because when Bitty wore it on their skype calls it just did something to Jack. Bitty wearing his sweater and nothing else… wow.

Enough distractions, Zimmermann, he told himself as he headed towards the parking lot. He had a boyfriend to see.

The whole drive home, Jack listened to Bitty’s driving playlist. It reminded him of Bitty and his silly pop music and Beyoncé obsession. He had to remember to look her up on Wikipedia later and remember a few facts. Bitty would love that.

An hour later (traffic was awful during rush hour) Jack arrived in front of the Haus. He reached for his phone to send Bitty a Snap Chat or whatever that awful app is called. Seriously how does it even work? How does Bitty get the dog on his face? And the flower crown? Shitty had tried to teach him, but it just wasn’t happening. What was wrong with good old-fashioned texting?!

Anyways, Jack reached for his phone. And it wasn’t there. He’d forgotten it in the locker room after practice.

One minor panic attack later (what if someone sees it? What if they figure out who Bitty is? What if they find out he’s my boyfriend?? Oh. Wait. It’s in my locker. Which is locked) Jack was still pretty upset. That was his main way of keeping in touch with Bitty. He didn’t even have his laptop, that was back at his apartment.

Well, that didn’t matter. He was here, at the Haus, and Bitty was just upstairs. Jack let himself in only to be surrounded by Ransom, Holster, and Lardo who were apparently in the middle of an epic two-versus-one beer pong match (with Lardo winning, obviously).

“JAAAAAAAACK!” -Ransom

“You never told us you were coming!” -Holster

Lardo just stood back and nodded at him, not wanting to leave the game alone for even a second because what if someone messed with the cups?

He looked towards the stairs but no sign of Bitty, which was strange because R&H screaming should have alerted the entire block that Jack was back.

“Hey, uh, have any of you seen Bitty?” He asked, casually (read: not casually at all).

“Nope. Little dude’s been gone since lunch,” Ransom said sadly.

“We had to make our own dinner” Holster added. “And there’s no fresh pie for desert.”

They looked absolutely devastated.

Jack’s heart skipped a beat when he heard that Bitty was gone. Where was he?!

“Well, I’m…gonna go upstairs,” he mumbled, sneaking towards the direction of Bitty’s room. Maybe he was there? Hiding? Vlogging?

Of course Bitty was upstairs. Where else would he be?

Except…he wasn’t.

Jack threw open the door, grinning and *definitely not* dancing a little, and saw an empty bed and no Bitty.

Seriously, where was he?

Jack ran downstairs again, now worried. Everyone assured him that Bitty was most likely fine. They just didn’t know where he was. But look, he posted on Twitter so he’s definitely alive and well, please calm down Jack, just go sit on the couch or something.

By now, Jack was even more confused. Was that tweet about him? Was it because he’d forgotten his phone and didn’t answer a call from Bitty or something? This all made no sense.

But it was getting late, and he didn’t feel like driving back alone again.

“Well, I guess I’ll just sleep here tonight,” he sighed loudly and dramatically. “Bittle’s not here so I’ll take his bed until he finally shows up and kicks me out. See you in the morning.”

Jack curled up in the bed, enjoying how it smelled like Bitty. Wow he really missed his boyfriend. Slowly he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of better times when they were together.

And maybe as it got late and he got more tired, Jack nuzzled into the pillow and whispered “goodnight, Bittle, wherever you are. Love you.”

He woke up the next morning before anyone else and snuck out of the Haus, ready to make the long drive home alone.


End file.
